Sad Christmas
by KamonKaze
Summary: Tsunami descubre que el pobre Tachimukai odia la Navidad por un accidente que sufrio los padres del menor.


Sad Christmas [Tsunami x Tachimukai] one shot

Mis padres me prometieron que nunca se separarian de mi lado.

Me mintieron. Hoy estoy en su funeral, el dia 25 de Navidad, mis lagrimas caen por mis ojos rozando mis sonrojadas mejillas, mi voz se quiere apagar de tanto llorar, mi cuerpo tiembla por la nieve tocar, mi alrededor se vuelve de color negro, el tiempo pasa rapido, y yo ahi estoy, quieto sin moverme de la tumba de mis padres sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente.

-Máma, pápa...-pronuncio ahogando sus palabras-Quiero...estar con ustedes...

Siendo pequeño, no comprendi nunca porque los humanos morimos, desde ese dia, 25 de Diciembre un sentimiento de rencor de rechazo crecio en mi, nunca me deguste a celebrar tal fecha. Solo a observar desde mi lugar.

Entre cierro mis ojos delante de la ventana, escucho en silencio el bullicio de la calle: gente cantando villancicos, niños jugaban, la risa de un papa noel falsa, las luces parpadeantes, muñecos parlantes, el golpe de la nieve caer, las risas de todos. Suspiro hondamente en mi apagado salón de estar, sin nadie dentro, un lugar frio aun con la chimenea encendida.

-Nada me atrae...-con la mirada perdida en mis pensamientos- Fingir-dijo en bajo mientras sin percartarse unos pasos se dirigen a él desde la calle a mucha velocidad.

-Navidad, una fecha de alegria-sus labios hablaban pensamientos.

Una persona corre sin dejar aliento y rechazo atras.

-Todos rien-una pequeña lagrima roza su mejilla.

Su paso deja en la nieve, su determinacion es obstinada, no parara.

-Hoy deberia estar con mis padres cenando, riendo-no podia mas, ocultar una mascara de serenidad en sus ojos azules como el mar no era bueno en él, ni se le daba bien.

Su respiracion se acelera, salta obstaculos, esquiva a las personas, un camino, un pequeño brillo luz, sus ojos negros estan llenos de alegria y al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

Se despega de la ventana -Voy a dormir un poco-recostado en su gran sofa al lado de la chimenea, las cristalinas gotas saladas manchan su rostro.

LLegando a su punto de destino, para en seco, respira todo lo que puede, esta agitado, lleva corriendo mucho tiempo, mira enfurecido la gran mansion. Con toda su ira golpea la gran valla que le impide ver a quien desea.

-¿Habrá alguien que me ame como soy?-pensamientos vagos rodan su cabeza-Tsunami...

Trepando la valla-¡No estarás solo!-mirando alguna ventana abierta, ve que la del salón esta abierta, sin dudarlo entra.

Adormecido en su hogar, sin notar la presencia de un extraño, escucha lentamente unos pasos acercase a él, grandes pisadas, como si de botas se trataran.

Sin dejar de mirar al chico dormido en el sofá, curioso no se da cuenta de sus propios pasos. -Tachimukai...¿Cuantó tiempo has estado solo?-palabras en mente

No tardo en abrir sus ojos del miedo, una fuerta sensacion paso por su cuerpo, un escalofrio, ensancho los ojos como podia, noto como una mano calida tocaba su cabello castaño corto, no queria moverse, le daba miedo.

Sonrió forzadamente-¿Por qué temes en Navidad? Esquivas todo a quien quiere ayudarte-poniendo su mano en los castaños cabellos.

Reconocio aquella dulce voz, no pudo evitarlo, al escuchar esas palabras, se mordio el labio inferior, las lagrimas por si sola salieron, su cuerpo se estremecio.

-¿Te importó?-con voz aguda, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

-Si no me importaras, no estaría aquí-pausando, se sento en el suelo quedando frente a frente. -Si no me importaras, no dejaría todo, por estar en este día contigo.-besando su frente cálida.

-Gra..gracias-temblando de la felicidad, llorando-Gracias, este sentimiento es tan agradable-sentandose en su sitio cogiendo a Tsunami con sus dos mano, rodeando su cabellera rosada, tocando su frente con la suya.

-Me contaron todo lo que te pasó, Tachim...,no, Yuuki, quiero pasar contigo estas Navidades, quiero enseñarte lo dulce que es amar a alguien sin importar nada, sentir un sentimiendo de cariño y amor a la familia-sonriendo mientras secaba las lagrimas del joven.

Lo miró -Veo que los deseos se cumplen-con la mirada sonrojada, los dos no apartaban ese mirar lleno de amor profundo.

El mayor llevo al joven Tachimukai a la calle, le enseño todo lo que se había perdido durante años de encarcelamiento emocional. Su alma se llenaba cada vez mas al ver sus ojos zafiro brillar como la estrella en lo alto de un abeto adornado.

Ambos sin soltar su mano, bien abrigados miraron al firmamento, apretaron sus manos para no olvidar que no están solos.

-Mira Tsunami-san-yendo a un puesto de velas- ¿Qué es esto?-curioso.

-Esto es para poner debajo del árbol de Navidad, tienes que poner tu nombre y el de la persona que amas en ella, y pedir un deseo. Al cabo de un tiempo se cumplirá-con confianza explicaba, al oír esto el menor, sacó un rotulador de su bolsillo, empezó a escribir en él. El mayor lo miraba con una ceja alzada pestañando.

-Yuuki y Jousuke para siempre-dijo en voz alta deletreando lentamente mientras escribía-¡Ya está Tsunami-san!-sonriendo el menor-Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero que me enseñes muchas cosas.-cortando mientras corria a ponerlo debajo del árbol.- Cosas que olvide...-cerrando los ojos, un fuerte abrazo lo despertó.

-Apartir de ahora, tu y yo somos uno bajo este árbol, donde esperanzas y sueños se cumplirán si empeño tienes.-tocando el pequeño rostro de su amado, el cual beso dulcemente, tan apasionado, tan lleno de amor, que los fuegos artificiales fueron participes en este aconteciemiento.

"Mis esperanzas están aquí, junto a ti. Gracias por enseñarme que la Navidad es algo más que un recuerdo en mi cabeza"

-25 de Diciembre 20- -


End file.
